


Something Akin To Human

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Masque, the Doctor takes Sarah to 1964 for a short respite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Akin To Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moontsunami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moontsunami).



> Prompt was Four/Sarah, orange blossoms. Fluffiness ensues.

For the first time since she met the Doctor, Sarah forgets he's a Time Lord.

They're sitting on the floor in the back corner of a crowded American living room in 1964, waiting for Ed Sullivan to begin. His knees are slightly bent on each side of her as her back remains against his front. For appearance's sake, they're just an average human couple among the many in the room, and Sarah wonders if the illusion doesn't feel a little too real.

"Enjoying yourself?" The Doctor leans in close, catching the lingering orange blossoms of 15th century San Martino in Sarah's hair as his arms rest on top of his knees. Sarah leans back, her head finding a comfortable spot on his shoulder as she tries to turn her head to look at him.

"I am." A slow burning smile crosses Sarah's lips, and she manages to control it as it threatens to grow. "You said we were overdue for a holiday."

"I thought you might like something a little closer to home." He smiles, a luminescence in his blue eyes that Sarah hadn't seen before. She doesn't know if it's part of the act for everyone in the room, or something they've been dancing around for a while now. At this moment, she's too content to think about it.

Their host, a jovial fellow by the name of Steve approaches, offering them more food and drink before the programme begins. Sarah feels one of the Doctor's hands drop to wrap around her stomach protectively. He motions to the black-and-white television, and once again thanks Steve for his hospitality. Still smiling, Sarah covers his hand, and tries her best to try not to blush.

"How am I doing?" He whispers once Steve walks away, flexing his fingers in his newfound boundary on her stomach. Sarah doesn't find the words, a near meep sound escaping her lips as he leans his head against hers.

"You're blending in quite well." She smiles. "Have you been practicing, or are you merely improvising on your feet?"

"I doubt very seriously I'd need to practice, Sarah." The Doctor's head bows, his lips barely touching the cloth of Sarah's shoulder before brushing her ear in order to look in the direction of the television. Sarah tries not to shiver, feeling almost too exposed amongst these people.

The Doctor's other arm drops to her stomach as her eyes close. "You make this easy."

On the television, Ed Sullivan appears, giving his short monologue before the sounds of the Beatles and the screaming audience fill the room. Sarah's eyes open to watch as one hand sneaks up into the Doctor's curls, combing through them while tracing the line of his neck. Sarah glances up to see his look of contentment.

Tomorrow, she'll have trouble believing any of this existed, but for now, he's made her a believer.


End file.
